A partition may refer to a partition wall in the building, a ceiling, a floor or an outer wall on the outside of a building, and the following content takes the partition wall as an example.
In the construction process, an upper rail and a ground rail are firstly disposed on the ceiling and the ground respectively, and then multiple U-shaped stands are installed between the upper rail and the ground rail. Subsequently, a first outer plate is used to cover one side of the stand and sound insulation materials are disposed between the upper rail, the ground rail, the stands and the first outer plate. Lastly, a second outer plate is used to cover the other side of the stands.
In the current construction process, however, the water and electricity pipeline connects the opposite sides of the sound insulation materials so the effect of sound insulation is poor.
Moreover, the current construction process is difficult to conduct. Firstly, a large number of screwing elements are required to fasten the sound insulation materials, thereby causing problems in the current construction process. Secondly, during the arrangement of the pipeline, a second processing procedure is needed in order to damage the sound insulation material, which leads to extra processing time and extra processing procedures. This makes the construction process even more difficult.
Furthermore, currently two ends of the bar protrude from the outermost two stands so they need to be cut off, which is troublesome. On the other hand, the two ends of the bar cannot suspend in midair because it makes the outermost stands unable to be connected with any bar, which may have a negative impact on the construction strength and makes the whole structure prone to be damaged.